In The Blink Of An Eye
by KoolKatLottie123
Summary: Everyone knows the saying. "Everything can change in the blink of an eye." For Ria North it certainly speaks many truths, as the world she knows will clash with that of a famous actor she should never have had a chance with. (Rated M for language.)
1. Chapter 1

_~In The Blink Of An Eye~_

 ****Hey Everyone! Welcome to my new story! I cannot tell you how many stories got scrapped, rearranged, deleted, pondered, and so forth before I came to this one. (Unfortunately, Spellbound did not work out.) Yes, it's another Derek Hale fanfic, but I hope you'll all enjoy regardless! Please, feel free to leave a review telling me what you think! Also, pronunciations are at the bottom!****

"You're kidding, right?"

"Of course I'm not kidding, this is important! Now, stay right there."

I sighed, but plastered what I hoped was a sweet smile on my face, and posed, my hands on my hips, my body turned slightly to the left. The prop behind me was a large sunset canvas backdrop, one that had taken Crys almost a year to pay for.

I felt ridiculous in the almost obscene black one piece swimsuit she had gotten for this 'special' occasion. But, she had insisted. _"No one has your specific kind of beauty, Ria, it's just natural."_ She had said to me.

I didn't feel beautiful. I felt like just an average young woman, trying to fight her way through college to become a nurse. That fight came with bags under the eyes, exhaustion, and a physical lack of ability to do anything besides study and do homework.

Add on to the fact that I'd never been in any kind of relationship, purely due to the fact that anytime I was around a man, I turned into a bumbling idiot, and that sealed the deal. I wasn't beautiful, I was your average joe with average intelligence and the desire to simply have an average life.

Crys was my best friend. She had been for years. Things were difficult in her home life, but instead of letting her mother try and decide her destiny, she made up her mind to be anything but what her mother wanted. Two years separated our age, but sometimes, I began to think her brain capacity made her older than me, for she was certainly wiser.

Crys was always meant to be a professional photographer. She just had the eye that it took. Candids were her specialty. I saw plenty of mine on her wall right now. Unfortunately for me, I was her favorite person in the world to snap pictures of. Crys saw in me what other people, including myself, did not. I assumed it was just her gift and talent, but she constantly reminded me that it was not 'her' but 'me'.

She brought me back to reality by snapping her fingers repeatedly in my face.

"Hello? Earth to Ria North, did you hear what I said?" "No, I'm sorry, I was lost in thought." "I could tell. Your resting bitch face syndrome had kicked in. I need you to look as though you're actually enjoying this scene, fake as it may be. Need I remind you that this project is due tomorrow?"

I had to laugh, and before I could blink, she'd snapped another photo, catching me in the middle of my grin. "Oh, that's a winner," she mumbled, before sticking her eye back to the camera.

Finally, Crys's photoshoot was over, and I could take off the offending garment I wore. Once I was back in my black jeans and baggy shirt, I felt better. I didn't tell Crys goodbye as I left, mostly because I knew she wouldn't hear me, she was too busy working on her project, but also because I needed to just leave. Her photo sessions always gave me anxiety, because I knew that she'd be presenting my body or face to her teacher, and if he deemed it good enough, it would go on his wall for a short time, free for anyone to look at.

I smiled to myself as I shook my earbuds free my denim jacket pocket. There wasn't anything that a little P!nk wouldn't fix. Gently, I pushed the buds into my ears and cranked up the volume, putting up my walls and blank faces onto those I passed by. I put my hands into the pockets of my jacket and walked outside, letting the wind whip through my hair. It was getting chilly, as it was nearing autumn.

I found my favorite place under a large sycamore tree at the back of the campus. I laid on my back, staring up at the browning leaves, blinking when sunshine rays shot through. I crossed my legs at the ankles and closed my eyes. Soon, I would have to go in and call my parents, and let them know everything was fine, what my grades were like, if I had met anyone (a very HUGE no).

My parents were the lights of my life. I adored them, as they seemed to me. My one want in life was to make them proud, and what better way than to chase after my dream of becoming an obstetrics nurse? I loved kids, though I doubted that I would ever get to have any of my own.

At twenty-three, having never even had my first kiss, I was beginning to feel like an old maid, and with each birthday that passed, I felt like my chances lessened. I always became such a dope around guys. Maybe being stupid was cute to guys, or some of them anyway, but being an outright doof with no control over my limbs or the ability to make myself stop talking was not attractive. I'd had them tell me this right to my face, not that they didn't deserve to have that opinion.

My cheeks flared remembering the one date I had been on. It was a 'date' as friends, with a local guy from the church I used to attend. I had been fifteen at the time, and he was just six months older. Our parents had thought it would be a great idea to get to know each other, so we were forced to agree to a get together. We went to eat at a nearby café, where I made a complete fool of myself. I tripped over the rug in the waiting area and bashed my knee on the ground. He had been a gentlemen, helping me up and asking if I was okay. I had begged for that to be the only bad thing that happened, but it wasn't.

As I was nervous, I began talking very fast and as I grew aware of the fact that I was rambling, I went nearly inaudible. He was trying to be nice, but the last straw for him was when I reached over to grab a fry from our appetizer and accidentally dumped his Dr. Pepper right onto his crotch, soaking his pants in discolored liquid and creating a sticky mess on the table, floor and seat he was sitting on. I was humiliated, and it only got worse when, red-faced, he stood and said, "I really need to go, Mina, thanks for….everything."

Not only had he gotten my name completely wrong, he left me all alone at that booth with people staring. I ended up paying for what little meal we'd had and then I walked home in drizzling rain. I said nothing to my parents, and the next time it came time to get ready for church, I pretended I was sick so I could stay home.

One of the major mess ups, and so far, thankfully, the only one. Other times included when I got excited or nervous over being flirted with, then proceeded to ruin it by doing something silly or idiotic.

When I opened my eyes again, the sun was setting. P!nk's "Get This Party Started" was blasting in my ears, and I sighed before turning off my MP3 player and standing to walk back inside. I was one of the lucky, rare people that didn't have a roommate, so I was able to come back to my room whenever I wanted. I silently walked through the halls and closed the door behind me, taking out my cellphone and dialing the number subconsciously.

Two rings, then my mother's soft voice appeared. "Hello?" "Hey, Mom." I said, plopping down on my bed. "Darling! Hello, it's so good to hear from you! Ben! It's our daughter!" and I heard the familiar tapping of her finger on the speaker button.

"Hey Daddy," I said softly, so I didn't make the speaker buzz. "Hey baby, how's school going?" he asked. I heard the rustle of his newspaper as he put it down on the table. I could see the scene before me: My dad, his socked feet propped up on the ottoman, my mother in a soft floral day dress, with not one stain on it. They'd probably eaten dinner recently, so I knew the fireplace was lit. I could smell the smoke, mixed with the tobacco of my father's evening pipe. I could hear the crackling of the flames.

"Everything is going fine. Um, I should be able to come home in two weeks." "Sweetie, that's fantastic! We'll be so glad to have you home for your fall break! When will you need to return?" "Not until January." "Wonderful, we'll be a full house again!" "Full house?" I giggled, the way only my dad could make me. "Of course!"

"Ria, I'm going to grocery shop for then! We'll fix all your favorites that first week! It will be so good to have you home, darling." My mother's soft spoken voice flowed like a gentle melody. She was always so pure, perfect, not a hair out of place. As her daughter, you would think that I surely would have gotten more than her eyes. She was elegant, and I was such a mess.

"Thanks Mom, I miss you guys." "We miss you too, sweetheart. Once you get through with schooling, you're coming right back here to stay for a while so we can see you at luxury," My father's deep voice was playful, but I could hear the pain. They really missed me, and not being able to see me constantly was a real hurt, but they wanted me to pursue what I wanted.

"Okay Daddy, I promise." I smiled. I hadn't told them yet, but I'd already been promised a job in my small hometown before I'd left for college. I had told them I'd received a scholarship, they just didn't know why. The hospital in my hometown was a comfy little place, kind and respectful, and helpful, just like the place I had always envisioned working. They told me if I was willing to come back, they'd give me a two year term scholarship, paid. I wanted to surprise them with that.

It wouldn't be but months before I could afford to begin payments on a little home, but at least, they would have access to me at all times.

I finished talking with my parents, and hung up, already feeling better. I would see them so very soon. And, I'd know for sure if I would graduate next year by the time I left. I prayed that I would. I didn't have the money to attend an extra year. I could only hope my grades and studies would be enough. I had been there for almost eighteen months anyway.

After a shower, I settled onto my bed in simple cotton shorts and a plain white tee shirt that was about three sizes too big. I opened my textbook and studied terms and procedures and then began drifting off, dreaming of seeing my parents watch me walk across the stage.

 ****So! What does everyone think? I just wanted to introduce these characters a little at a time. Pronunciations are:**

 **Ria—(Ree-ah)**

 **Crys—(Chris)**

 **I know you are all smart enough to figure this out, but just in case, I wanted to clear up any confusion, in the case that there was any. These are just the girls nicknames, their full names will be used later! Please R &R! Have a good day!****


	2. Chapter 2

My alarm clock went off loudly in my ear. I sighed before lazily lifting my arm and shutting it off. One more week of this, of waking up at five a.m., and then I could go home, where I could be comfortable, sleep in some, and enjoy my old hobbies of reading by the fireplace, taking walks through the woods, and listening to music in my room uninterrupted by the worries of homework.

I jumped out of bed, and hurried to get dressed. I pulled a pair of blue jeans from the basket of clean clothes sitting in the chair in the corner of my room. I had to admit to being too lazy to put them away most times. Generally, if I had a day off, I'd fold them, but most of the time, I was just glad to be able to wash them. I hopped into them and quickly rubbed on deodorant and perfume before I pulled a decent, casual blouse over my head. Quickly, I ran a brush through my hair and pulled it into a lazy bun before brushing my teeth.

I grabbed my books, making sure my papers were nice and neatly tucked into the safety of the pages, and pushed them into my backpack. I would be meeting Crys at the little coffee shop across campus in twenty minutes, and I needed to get a move on, considering my dorm was the farthest from the main campus. I finished up by making sure I had pens and pencils, extra paper and my handmade flash cards to study, then locked the door and placed the key safely in my purse.

I power walked across the concrete of the breezeway, soaking up the crisp, fresh, cool early morning air. It smelled like grass, dirt, and clean water, tinged slightly with coffee from the shop. I could see Crys's backpack sitting in the window of our favorite spot already. She was early this morning. Usually, I would get to sit down and read some before she showed up, hair half brushed and her clothes disheveled from running.

Once I stepped inside, I smiled at her. She was sitting down, soaking up the warmth from the cup in her hand. She'd gotten her usual favorite, a caramel macchiato, and I watched as she took the first sip. In a dramatic show of appreciation, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she moaned. "I swear," She said, "coffee pleases me more than any man will, ever."

I laughed, then sat down, pulling out my cards. "Could I have my usual, please Marcel?" I asked from the table. We were always the first to show up at the shop, and Marcel knew us well. I heard him chuckle before the machine began to whir. Almost to the exact second, I stood and walked to the counter as it finished, and placed the exact amount on the surface. "Busy day today, Ria?" "Always, thanks Marcel!"

I sat back down across from Crys and began going through the terms. Crys's hand shot out and grabbed my forearm about ten minutes later, which startled me to spilling my coffee on my fingers.

"Ouch!" "Look!" She said, ignoring my burning fingers and pushing her phone into my face. "Crys, I don't-" "Read it!" She exclaimed. I sighed, then held the phone at a distance I could read.

 _And to many people's surprise, the young actor will be attending a co-signing with best friend and popular singer, Kingston Vance. Mr. Hale hasn't stated the exact place and time of his attendance, but it shall be known shortly. Fans stay tuned!_

It took me a moment to understand what she wanted me to see before I realized. I felt my heart begin thudding in my chest. "That's cool and all, Crys, but I really need to study, this is a big test coming up." "Oh, come on Ria, you can't possibly tell me you aren't the least bit interested in seeing where he'll go!" "Crys…" "Ria, he's your childhood celebrity crush, of course you're interested."

I felt my cheeks redden. "He might be near our hometown, Ri, we could get a chance for you to meet him!" "Like he'd ever come to a small town like Lichen Bay. Plus, that will probably be during a time I'm sharing with my parents or when we're in school." "Ria, seriously? You would throw away this chance for school? You might never get another chance."

"I need to get to class, I'll see you later Crys." "Ria," she groaned. I hurried out the door, rushing to the class that still didn't start for fifteen minutes. Sitting in an empty classroom was better than sitting there under Crys's persuading eye and having her talk me into going to a huge signing, where hundreds of people, including Derek Hale and Kingston Vance, would be, all ready for me to make a fool of myself in front of. There would be cameras, flashing lights, and jittery fans, crying, screaming, yelling, jumping up and down, and I wasn't going to put myself into the middle of it for the sake of maybe getting an autograph. It wasn't worth the humiliation that would last a lifetime.

I sat down at the end of a row on the first bench in the classroom. My professor would be in shortly, as he always came in early to straighten up before the others got here. Once more, I pulled out my cards, but I was too distracted to focus on them too much.

Crys knew how I felt. I'd had a celebrity crush on Derek Hale since I was eight years old. It was okay, because there was no chance in hell I would ever meet him. Soon, he'd have another girlfriend, and one day he'd be a husband to someone else who was famous and rich and I'd move on with my normal life. That's how it all went. Meeting him wasn't something that ever crossed my mind.

And in the long run, meeting him would mean nothing. I'd be just another excited fangirl he had to endure for a maximum of sixty seconds until he pushed me aside kindly to brace himself for the next one. He'd be happy to have met me, he'd thank me, and, assuming I didn't make an ass of myself, he'd bid me a polite goodnight. That's how it was supposed to go, and I did not want to risk him knowing me only because I was the girl on the recap film making a cringy fool of herself.

There was no way Crys was dragging me there. She didn't even like Kingston Vance, and she had no particular liking for Derek either, she just knew that I did. I'd remind of her that later if she brought it up again, and I knew she would.

I startled slightly at a sudden clearing of a man's throat, and looked up to find my professor staring at me with a humored smile. "You said something to me, didn't you?" I asked, unable to keep a sheepish grin off my face.

"I did, indeed!" He chuckled, then stood and came over to my desk, giving my hand a light squeeze. "I said 'Good morning, Ms. North.' You seem lost in thought, dear, is everything alright?"

This was why I loved Professor Tomlinson. He always kept an eye out for us, and if we didn't want to share, he understood, he just simply wanted to make sure that he could do something for us if we needed him. He constantly treated us as if we were his own children. Truth was, we were the closest he'd have as far as we knew. Professor Tom, as we adoringly called him, had recently divorced his wife. He had always wanted a child, but after five years, and she still wasn't willing for the simple fact of 'she didn't have time', it put a huge wedge between them, and they ended up splitting. I felt terrible for him.

"Nothing bad, Prof, just a lot to think about. Whether or not I'll graduate in May, tests and papers, that sort of jazz." "Is that all? Because, really, you have nothing to worry about if that's it. You're one of the finest students to ever come through my doors. I'll be surprised if you don't make the upcoming graduation." I smiled. "Thank you. Really and truly, I'm just scared that somehow, my best friend will end up making me go to this signing an actor that I like is having. I always end up making myself look really stupid in those situations."

He laughed lightly before saying, "Yes, Crysanthe almost always has a trick up her sleeve. Nothing to worry about dear, whether you go end up going or not, you'll pick the right path. Just don't do what many do and choose not to do something because you're too scared. You will always wonder if you should have or should not have done something. It's good to come out of your comfort zone. You're a bright young woman. You can accomplish anything you set your mind too, okay?"

I was touched. He sounded just like my father talking like that. I nodded, "I'll think about it, Professor, thank you."

When the other people began filing into the classroom, Professor Tom left my desk and began writing the date on the chalkboard. I let my thoughts consume me once more.

There was a big upcoming decision to be made.

 ****Okay guys! I hope you're liking the story so far! Thanks for the reads, please leave a review! Have a good day!**

 **Crysanthe (Chris-an-th)****


	3. Chapter 3

I felt giddy inside. My heart was pumping loudly, my limbs were shaking.

I had just gotten out of the Dean's office, where I had been told that my grades were just fine, and I exceeded average scores. That meant I would be graduating in May!

I wanted to scream, but I kept it together. I wanted to hear what Crys had to say first! I knew she would love to get out of this place. She'd been here for as long as I had almost. She got away from her house at eighteen to come here, and January would be three years for her. She could have opted out after one year, but she kept on to become better. She took computer classes to learn to edit, she stayed busy with classes that required pictures. She went to fancy events, and practiced at weddings, exhibits and other places. She was good, and she'd only get better.

Crys came flying from the office doors. I braced myself for impact, but she stopped right in front of me, letting out a huge breath of air, one I knew she had been holding. "I'm graduating!" She said, and threw her arms around me. I let out a small, excited scream and jumped up and down with her, hugging her tightly.

"Crys, you deserve this, I'm so proud of you!" "Thanks, but what about you? Are you going to have to do another year?" I could see slight panic settle into her eyes, like she believed she should have stayed quiet until she knew. But I smiled, and she squealed before throwing her arms around me again. "Holy shit, I can't believe it! We're getting out of here and starting our damn lives, it's about time!"

"We still have five more months left, Crys, don't let yourself fall behind because of that. We need to come back after the fall and winter break, and we need to get back to it hardcore. I want to leave this place with a bang!" "You said it, let's go. I'm ready to be back in Lichen Bay."

"Ready to see your mother?" "Never, but it will be nice to be back home. Plus, your parents hardly ever seem to mind me being around. If it's fine, I'll come visit after a week. I want you to have time with your parents before I barge in." She smiled. "You don't barge. You know my parents love you. You're the second child they never got to have. You're welcome whenever."

She smiled again, then hooked arms with me and we walked back to our dorms to help each other pack. The next time we left, it would be because we were leaving permanently. We packed up a bag of clothes, and our toiletries, and got ready to leave.

She and I would be heading out at six in the morning that next day. I offered to drive her in my car, not because we couldn't take hers, but mine got better mileage, and we lived only four hours away.

"So, guess I'll see you bright and early, right? Wanna grab a coffee and a muffin before we go?" "Yeah, sure." "Cool, g'night."

"Good night, Crys."

I walked in the opposite direction from her. It was a good thing that we'd already packed, as I was a person to put it off for as long as possible. As I walked back from her room, I took it slow. I breathed in the fresh air. It was turning evening, so the sky was alight with an array of beautiful colors: sunset orange, dusky purple, traces of black, patches of brilliant pink, and wisps of puffy white clouds from the ending of the day. The sun was one large, round ball of blazing red and it hung just below the bough of the huge sycamore in the distance.

It took my breath away. I didn't think Mother Nature would ever cease to amaze me. Tomorrow morning, I'd be back, safe and sound, in the little log cabin my parents had. I'd breathe in fresh, cold mountain air. The trees along the woodsy path in our backyard would be dark green from the upcoming season. The stars would twinkle from a million miles away in a wide open, cloudless sky.

We lived in a private place, so on nights as such, I'd climb on top of the roof and lay down. I'd been known to fall asleep, that is, until the mist settled onto my bare skin and woke me. I could almost taste it.

Soon, the leaves of the great trees would be changing, if they hadn't begun already, and from the roof of my house, I could stare down onto the endless landscape. The trees would vary in shades of gold, brown, orange and blood red, with occasional patches of green from the evergreen trees. I'd be on top of the world.

Virginia was gorgeous, and there wasn't any other place I could imagine living.

All too soon, I was back at my door, rattling the keys loose from my hoodie pocket and opening it. I stared at the tiny space that I called 'home' and smiled. I went to my dresser and pulled out my clothes for tomorrow: a pair of ripped blue jeans, a loose gray shirt and a pair of neon blue socks. I grabbed my towel from my chair and took a shower, relishing the hot water.

I made sure my room was spotless and brushed out my hair. Once free of tangles, I braided it lazily and brushed my teeth. I had hoped to take up time, but the clock read only eight thirty. My usual bed time was whenever I could squeeze in sleep, so I knew I'd be up a while.

I quietly put on some instrumental music, and began trying to drift off.

My phone went off loudly on my bedside table. It was the alarm I'd set. I ached to lay back down in the warmness of my blankets, but I knew better. So, reluctantly, I shook the covers from me and sat on the edge of the bed, attempting to get used to the cold room that took the air from my lungs. I stretched until I woke up and got dressed. I was hopping into my jeans when there came a knock on my door.

I answered to find Crys, and I couldn't help but laugh. She hadn't bothered getting dressed or even brushing her hair. She moaned like a zombie, came into my room and fell face first on my bed. I chuckled before sitting to put my socks on.

"Ria, remind me why we have to leave this early?" "Because I like travelling in the early morning. Less traffic, beautiful scenery. Plus, my parents, and I'm sure your mother, are ready to see us." "It's not even six yet. Couldn't we at _least_ have slept in until eight?" "It'll take you that long to get ready," I smiled, assessing her attire. Huge white zipper jacket, a yellow spaghetti strap tank top with a kitten on it, and loose fitting red flannel pajama pants. To top it all off, she was still wearing her blue bunny slippers, and her hair was a mess of snarls and tangles.

She groaned in complaint loudly before forcing herself off of my bed and undressing. She threw on a pair of old, hole filled sweatpants and zipped her jacket. Without brushing her hair, she wrapped it up into a lazy, messy bun and plopped her hands into the pockets of her jacket, then said, "Ready." I cracked up, then grabbed my bags and hauled them to my car, Crys in tow. She flopped into the passenger side seat, and I decided to be a good friend and let her stay while I went to grab our breakfast.

"So? What's the news?" Marcel asked as I opened the door and rattled the bell on top of it. "I'm graduating." I couldn't hide my smile. "That's my girl. Here's your favorites, on the house. You and Crys be careful going home. See you in January." Marcel grinned famously, then pushed a cup holder with two coffees and a heavy looking brown paper bag toward me. "Marcel, please, this is more than I would have ordered normally, at least let me pay you for your time."

"Absolutely not. Go on now, don't keep your parents waiting a second longer." He winked then went back to his work. Silently, I slipped a twenty under the drawer of his cash register and turned and left. That man had been too good to me, and I knew how much sleep and money he sacrificed to be up early and late at night getting things ready for the schoolers' busy schedules.

I felt my smile growing as I neared my car. I was happy to be going home, and having my best friend there as a traveling partner was fantastic. Crys's soft snoring came to a halt when I opened the bag and bursts of different smells came flooding from it. There were cookies, muffins, brownies, and hash browns, and the bag was almost completely overloaded. Well, at this rate, we wouldn't even have to stop for lunch.

"I love that man," Crys said, sinking her teeth into a gooey, warm M&M brownie. She quickly chased it with her coffee. "He wouldn't let me pay for any of it either." "…I know you left something." "I hid a twenty under the cash drawer where he could see it."

"Sneaky bitch."

I laughed loudly before putting the car into reverse. Soon, our trip would land us right back in the cozy boundaries of beautiful Lichen Bay.

 ****How are you guys liking the story so far? I promise things will pick up soon! I want you guys to get a feel for Ria and Crys, in a way, I hope they remind you of someone!** **Please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you're thinking! Have a good day lovelies!****


	4. Chapter 4

"Crys."

"Uhhhhhh." She whined, swatting feebly at my hand. "Crys!" Again, she pushed at my hand on her shoulder.

She was always difficult to get up once she was sleeping well. "Crys," I groaned. "I don't want to go to class this morning Prof." she mumbled.

"Crysanthe Folmar!"

"What?! What happened?!" She sat straight up, bashing her forehead into the visor and dropping her phone in the floorboard. "Ow."

"We're in Middleburg. Loudon County." "That's great, we're only an hour out, why'd you wake me?" "I wanted to stop and get something for my parents. Come with me?" She playfully rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Okay, but don't think you're going to talk me into getting something for Queen B." "I think she'd prefer 'Mom'." "Well, when she starts acting like one, it will be a constant."

I giggled, then got out. "Do you want to bring in a change of clothing?" "Why would I?"

I glanced over her zipped white jacket, sweatpants, messy, unbrushed bun and flip-flops. "Is there a problem with my clothing? Am I an _embarrassment_ to you?" She smiled impishly. "Of course not!" I hissed, but couldn't stop my smile. "Then let's stop waiting around and go in before I decide to crash again."

Once inside the little store, I picked up a beautiful pocket watch and some freshly watered lilies. My mother adored flowers. There wouldn't be another place to get any until we reached Lichen Bay, and I'd be too eager to see them to stop. Against her say so, I saw Crys sneakily purchasing a porcelain, decorative teapot. Her mother loved things clean, neat, and professional looking. She was the true picture of finesse. Ursula never had a hair out of place, it amazed me period that Crys had ever been conceived.

Ursula Folmar was a lawyer, and a damn fine one. She rarely lost cases, and she fought in favor of those who deserved justice. She was high ranked, respected, and proper. You did not just lose to her, you were buried by her. But she always completed her job without ever raising her voice. She was serious, and you didn't look her in the eye without shaking in your boots just a little.

…Unless you were Crys.

Crys was carefree, spontaneous, and adventurous. She had no use for the ways her mother tried to instill in her, and instead, she rebelled. Crys wanted to take pictures, to make something, and she certainly didn't want her life taken over by someone she described as "bold and brilliant, but boring and dull". Crys both looked up to her mother, and opposed her. She hadn't had a steady father figure in her life the way I had.

Crys was the result of a little too much red wine, the only kind of alcohol Ursula was ever seen drinking. Crys's father, a man she had only ever simply known as 'Art', had been a high ranking government position himself. From what we'd been told, he was well aware that he had a kid, but he had never reached out, nor did it appear that he had the desire to. Which actually was a good thing, because Crys would tell him to fuck off in a hurry.

"What are you looking at?" She asked accusingly, but she couldn't keep up the façade. "Oh, nothing," I flashed her an 'innocent' smile. "Alright, so I bought the bitch a teapot. Where's my award?"

I laughed and unlocked the car so we could climb in. Crys reached into the brown bag and fished out a chocolate chip cookie. "I know I don't act like it, but as sad as it is, I do actually love her. I just don't like her." "I know that, Crys. And it's good that you do, she IS your mother after all. She went through all kinds of shit to have you. I know underneath that cast iron exterior, there is a mom that would die for her child."

"Yeah, I was giving her hell before I even got here, so I guess I do owe her a gift." I laughed again and she joined in.

I sighed as I pulled up into Crys's concrete driveway. Smoke rose from the chimney, which was odd, considering Ursula rarely even lit a fire. Ninety-nine percent of the time, she was working. The little rustic brick home looked cozy inside and out. There was a dark wooden porch that wrapped around the front and left side of the house, and it hung off the side of the mountain it had been built on, leaving an open view to the trees and fields below. Water dripped from the edges of the roof.

I could see Ursula's figure in the window. She was stirring something over the stove and had a cellphone to her ear, held close by her shoulder. Her hair was shorter than when we had last visited. Like Crys, she had auburn red hair. It stopped right above her shoulders, straight and perfectly cut to frame her face. She wore a tight fitting black shirt, stiff from a good washing, and without a wrinkle in sight.

Crys sighed, then opened her door. I popped the trunk so she could retrieve her bags and I stepped out, leaving the car running. I wanted to at least greet Ursula before I left.

Crys didn't give any warning before opening the door, and it was obvious that we'd startled her. "I'll call you back in five minutes, Josh." She said into the phone before pushing the end button and turning her body fully to us.

"Good evening, girls. It's nice to see you again, Crysanthe." "Yeah," Crys said, not moving toward her. I immediately felt awkward. "I had better go now, my parents are still waiting on me. It was nice to see you, Ursula."

She nodded at me, before turning her eyes back to her daughter. Crys bid me goodbye and I left. I wanted desperately to see how the gift giving went, but I had already had enough cringe, and I was ready to see my family.

I backed up slowly, then went on my way, back down the all too familiar road. It felt like forever ago, those nights I'd come and stay with Crys so she didn't have to be alone. Ursula would be staying late at work, and being all alone on the mountaintop would make Crys feel so isolated, she couldn't stand it.

I felt my heart begin to thud harder as I took a curvy road, then made a left onto a little dirt road. One mile on this, then a swift right would land me in my parents' yard. My car began climbing up the familiar road, and I thought back once more to the times Crys and I walked these paths.

I stopped the car and climbed out, grabbing only the flowers and watch from the front seat. I smelled my mother's cooking, along with the smoke from the fireplace. No doubt, she was pacing the kitchen floor while my father waited patiently in the den. I took a deep breath and pulled my coat closer before ascending the stone steps and walking across the pine porch. I looked through the window, and saw that my earlier assumption had been correct.

My mother stood at the back door, hands on her hips and her foot tapping. She wore a baby pink boat-neck top and white jeans. Her hair was curled softly around her shoulder blades. It was the same color as mine, but with a light gray streak in the front. To her right, my father stood, looking into the woods as well. In a touch of affection, he reached over and let his hand rest in the curve of her hip. She wrapped an arm around him and hugged him close.

I realized how much I had really missed them. I didn't want to wait a second longer, so I knocked twice on the window, causing them both to whip around instantly. My mother smiled brightly, then ran for the door. Once it was open, I was in her arms instantly. "My baby's home!" She said, burying her face in my dark brown hair. She kissed the top of my head and both my cheeks before holding me at arm's length to look at me. "Baby, you're so beautiful. I've missed you so much."

I smiled and leaned forward to kiss her cheek also, then turned right into my father's arms. His strong arms wrapped around me, clothing me in protection. He laid his head on top of mine. "Good to have you home sweetheart." He said, before pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Good to be home, Daddy."

 ****I'm so excited to be writing another story! I hope you're all liking it as well! In the next chapter, Crys will be back and we'll learn more about the event Ria has been trying to avoid. Please review and have a good day!****


	5. Chapter 5

I blinked several times in a row as I tried to let my eyes adjust to the blinding sunrays coming in through the window. My curtains drifted gently in the stirring air from the vent in the ceiling.

I was entangled in my comforter, warm and cozy in the space I'd inhabited in my soft bed. I rested my eyes once more just to begin a line of thoughts.

I'd been home for almost a week now. It was so much better being able to rest here, with my parents, with the woods I loved so much, in clothes I wouldn't dare wear at school.

Slowly, I sat up and stretched. I let my feet rest on the freezing floor before standing and opening the curtains to look outside. Not a cloud in sight, just pure sunshine. Today would be a fantastic day to take a long hike through the woods, and I knew I could probably pull Crys into going with me, even though she wasn't as into hiking as I was.

So, I pulled out my phone and called her.

" _Hello?"_

"Crys, hey, how's your week been?" _"As 'fun' as you can imagine I guess. Mom has been juggling work and home time decently, more so than she used to anyway. How about yours?"_ "Pretty good, it's been really nice being back in my parents' home. But, anyway, I had something I wanted to ask you."

" _Shoot."_

"Today is gorgeous. I'm going on a hike, or at least a walk, through the woods. Want to come?" _"Yeah sure. Let's picnic out there too. It'll be cool to be away from here for a couple hours."_ "Sounds good, I'll pick you up at noon." _"Cool, see ya."_

That had been easier than I was expecting, she must have been having a shitty time with her mother. She sounded tired, stressed.

I ran downstairs and my mother sat on the couch, stitching on a quilt, and my father was cleaning the one gun he owned. He was a pristine person, and professional himself. Before I was born, he did five years of service in the Navy, and he carried the discipline still. He stood up when I entered, smiling as if I had just gotten here all over again.

At fifty-three, he was still a handsome man. His hair was salt and pepper, his face clean shaven, and his cerulean eyes twinkled in delight. He was a quiet, but serious looking individual and I'd inherited his mouth, but nothing else. The rest, save my personality, came from my mother. I returned his smile, then came over to hug him.

"Good morning, darling," he said, kissing my head. "Morning. I'm going to go on a walk with Crys later today. Just through the woods, and we're going to picnic. Might hit Pine Falls." "Okay sweetie, just watch for bears. You know the routine."

I nodded and turned to my mother. She was the picture of grace and poise, sitting with her legs crossed and the quilt spilling to the floor off of her lap. Her emerald eyes winked with childish laughter as she looked at me with a playfully risen eyebrow, a smile toying with her rosy lips. "Hiking again, my dear?"

She knew I always came back with bruises and scrapes from falling so much, but I couldn't help it. The woods were my sense of peace, of comfort. There was no one out there to make fun of me, save Crys on occasion, but her teasing was light and she always was there to help me. "Yes," I replied, smiling back. "Alright, well, please be careful sweetheart, wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Will do." I hugged my dad again and placed a chaste kiss on my mother's cheek before running upstairs to get dressed. I put on my favorite pair of blue jeans, then a black long sleeved shirt and my big, red hoodie. This thing would keep me warm in Alaska, so I knew a little Virginia mountain air wouldn't do any damage. I slipped on my hiking boots, then grabbed a bag, a blanket for the ground, and my phone. Never knew if I'd need it, but just in case.

It was eleven fifteen when I rushed out the door, throwing a goodbye over my shoulder to my parents. I stopped at the convenience store just before the road to Crys's house and picked up odds and ends we could eat.

She was waiting on the porch in black jeans and her usual white hoodie, holding a plastic cup full of coffee. She smiled as she rose, her cheeks a rosy color.

"Hey," she said, closing the door and warming her hands against the vents. "Hey, how long have you been out there?" She thought for a second. "Ten minutes…?"

"Crys," "Don't start, I was ready to go. Also, there's something we need to talk about." Oh dear. What in the world could it be?

"Check it out!" She said excitedly, once again pushing her phone almost up my nose. I read what the text had to say.

 _Derek Hale, a 29 year old actor, has recently given the whereabouts of his next signing. Girls from all over the globe are looking to be there! It could easily be one of the biggest events of this season!_

I felt sick already.

 _Along with the young actor, his best friend, famous singer Kingston Vance, will be at his side, open for autographs as well! It's been rumored that Vance might also perform his top charted song "Tell Me Everything" as a free mini-show for the fans that show up!_

 _So, girls be ready to travel! They have picked Roanoke, Virginia! Mr. Hale will release the date and time on November 1_ _st_ _!_

November first was four days away. And he would be a two hour drive from my home. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"We're going. I don't care if I have to drag you there, kicking and screaming. You are not going to lose this chance because you're scared." Crys's face was full of determination.

I was almost willing to beg her not to make me. Because if anyone could make me do anything, it was her. "So, what's it going to be? Willingly….or unwillingly?" An evil glint entered her brown eyes.

I sighed, already feeling shakiness fill my limbs. "Guess I don't have a choice, do I?" "No, the only thing you'll save is a bottle of chloroform and me dragging your unconscious ass there."

Terror could not explain how I currently felt. But, I pushed it aside for now. I wanted to be in the woods before I had a breakdown.

 ****Oh boy, Crys is rather demanding! What would you do if your best friend was dragging you to a place to meet your celebrity crush? Please, leave a review telling me what you think! Have a good day!**

 **Also, I want to say thank you to Savage Kill for the reviews! Reading your comments makes my day!****


	6. Chapter 6

****So, I want to apologize for the lengthy delay. I had a family crisis come up, and uploads will be slower. Thanks for reading!****

"Okay, so it's decided. We head out that weekend."

I sighed, trying to keep my insides from liquefying. "Yeah," I said, unexcited. "Ria, you're going to enjoy it. You'll only regret it if you don't go." "No, I KNOW I'm going to regret going, I'd only think about the fact, happily so, that I didn't. I'm going to be the biggest jackass live television has ever known."

"You are not! Look, I'll be there to help you, it will be just fine." "Crys, I don't think anyone could help me. I'm going to humiliate myself….in front of Derek Hale." I said miserably. "Wisteria North, stop thinking like that." Crys's voice became all demand. She sounded like her mother more than ever.

"You might trip, you maybe babble, but he's not going to think any less of you. You are gorgeous, you are funny, and you are brilliant. You want to help people. You want what's best for everyone, and if no one can see that past a scraped knee and some inaudible nonsense, they can fuck off."

I felt a little better, but I still couldn't shake the sinking feeling. At least when the whole world was making fun of me, I'd have my parents and Crys to have my back.

I laid back against the worn, blue blanket on the ground. I heard Crys find her camera and she began snapping photos of the falls just yards in front of us. The _whoosh_ of the racing water was comforting, and I could feel ice cold drops landing on my face from the rushing falls. Pine Falls was probably my favorite place in the whole world, and lucky for me, it wasn't but a small hike into the woods. The creek that the falls fell into below was still, all things considered, though it went on for miles. Rocks covered in emerald green moss sat at the edges of the rippling water, drinking up its cool freshness.

Crys turned her camera toward me when I sat up and reached out to touch the pine needles just above me, and before I could react, she'd snapped the picture. "That one was really pretty," she said, reviewing it. "Wanna see?" I shrugged and she crawled on her knees over to me and sat, holding her camera in front of us.

I had to admit she was right. The lighting was perfect, and the barely visible rays of sunshine bounced off the natural highlights in my dark hair. I had a sultry look on my profile, and my outstretched hand reached for the glistening sage foliage. "I guess it was pretty nice," I said. "You're insulting my work." She whined, then went to the next picture.

This one was a close up of a wild pink rose. The camera had picked up even the finest details, and you could see the inside getting a shade paler each row.

For a little while, all we did was look at her pictures and listen to the cadence of the forest, but it wasn't long before evening time began approaching. We picked up everything and packed it away before making the hike back to the car.

"Okay, so, guess I'll see you sometime this week. Thanks for hanging out." She said as I pulled up in front of her house. "Pleasure was all mine, even if you did threaten me into going to a filmed function I'll make a fool of myself at." I laughed at her sour face.

"You're gonna be fine. We're going to get you an autograph and maybe a picture, then we'll come home, where you'll talk nonstop about how dreamy he is and-" "Hey!" I said, lightly punching her arm. She cackled, then opened her door and got out. I waved at Ursula, who gave me another nod, and went on my way.

November first had come way too fast, and my stomach churned in nervousness as I Googled Derek's name. I didn't get to look at anything before Crys's name popped up on my phone.

 _NOVEMBER EIGHTH! ONE O'CLOCK!_

I felt my body began to shake. The eighth. One week exactly before I'd meet my childhood celebrity crush, another famous singer, and then quite possibly, make an ass of myself. I took a deep breath, several rather, and replied with 'okay'. I stood and paced my room for a few minutes, just trying to get rid of the bundle of sickness that had settled in the pit of my belly.

My mother scared me when she knocked. "Honey, is everything alright? You're as pale as a sheet." She walked over and put her hands on my shoulders, looking into her own eyes on me. "Are you sick?" "No, I'm fine, it's just…Crys and I are going to Roanoke on Sunday. Derek Hale is having a signing there." I managed to choke out.

I could see the worry light her eyes. She could see I was a wreck, but I knew what she was going to say. She smiled before giving me a calm, loving gaze, then lifted my chin and said, "Go. Your father and I will wait up to hear about everything. Be confident."

I sighed in true frustration then, before giving her a forlorn look. "I'm not you Mom, and I never will be. You're perfect, and I'm a screw-up." She gave me a sad, understanding look before leading me to my bed and sitting down.

She faced me fully, a smile of laughter playing on her lips. "Did I ever tell you about the first time I met your dad?" I nodded, "Yes, you were working at a café in Delaware." "That's right," she took a deep breath, remembering the day again, "I was so determined to fit in, that I had springy curls that didn't fit me. No one bothered to tell me how bad I looked. And your father, home from his recent deployment, came in to have a coffee and some breakfast. I was as nervous as I could be."

She'd never uttered this part of the story to me. I was instantly curious.

"He was in his uniform, his hair perfectly combed. He looked like a masterpiece, and was so handsome, I could barely talk. Unfortunately for me at the time, he sat in my area, so I had to serve him." She tucked some hair behind my ear.

"I walked over and greeted him, but he didn't look up, which made me feel awkward, and he muttered his order from behind the newspaper. I rushed back with the coffee, and hadn't noticed that my shoelace had come undone."

"One minute, I was reading the paper, and the next, I was wearing scalding coffee on my brand new, crisp clean Navy uniform." My father appeared in the doorway, smiling brightly. My mother giggled, her face turning a pretty shade of pink. "But I noticed her, and that was a good thing, because I was so darned focused on that paper, that I might never have met her." He said, walking over and cupping my mother's face.

He leaned in and kissed her passionately, before backing up and wrapping an arm around her. "So, you met because of a humiliating experience?" "Indeed," she said, "I had assumed he would never speak to me again, assuming I ever saw him in the first place. Two months later, he asked me out and that next July we were married on a base in Delaware. He served three more years until we found out that I was expecting you. That's when your father found this beautiful space of land and had a house built on it. We brought you home to it five months later."

Her face positively glowed. If my mother had never meant to be anything else, she was one hell of a wife and mom. She could have had more kids and managed them perfectly, but I had been high risk enough. She was more than happy to have had just one.

I leaned into her, laying my head in her lap.

"You'll be just fine, darling. Go, enjoy yourself. Let the good outweigh the bad."

 ****Well, it looks as though Ria will be going to Roanoke soon! Do you think it will be a good experience, or should she just have decided to stay home? Let me know what you think! Have a great day!**

 **Wisteria (Wist-eer-ee-ah)****


	7. Chapter 7

I clutched my stomach, fighting nerves that refused to go away. I was approximately two point five seconds away from losing everything that I had ever thought about eating.

Tomorrow was the big day, and Crys and I were heading out in an hour to get to our hotel on time.

On my bed sat an open duffle bag, with one shirt halfway hanging out, but was otherwise empty. I had been attempting to pack when my anxiety kicked in, and I had to walk away. I was killing myself over this.

I slid down the wall and sat on the cold wooden floor, taking deep, relaxing breaths, and laid my head in my hands.

 _You can do this, Ria, you CAN do this. Okay, so you might fall, you might rattle off unnecessary small talk, but he's just a person._

Yeah, a person with billions of dollars, who was the star of the hottest movie of the year and brought with him an army of cameramen.

I was dead.

I started when my phone blared Crys's ringtone. I wanted to refuse the call, but she'd only call right back. I reluctantly picked it up.

"Hello?" "Are you getting ready? Check in time is at four!" "Yeah, just…catching my breath." "You're panicking, aren't you?" "N-no, of course not-" "You're lying. Ria, take a deep breath, and calm yourself. He's a guy. And, according to you, a nice guy. He's not going to poke fun at you, he is there for his fans' pleasure. Do you honestly think if he didn't give a shit, he'd be having this signing?" "Well, no, but…"

"But nothing. Mom is dropping me off in fifteen, see you then." And with a click, she hung up. I put down the phone, sucked in a gulp of air and stood, grabbing two pairs of jeans and three nice blouses from my closet.

Once my bag was packed, I zipped it up and turned to let Crys into my room. "Hey, dress nice. Let's go out tonight, you need to relax." "'Kay." I said.

I finished up my look by spritzing my favorite perfume on my wrists and applying a light shade of lipstick. "Do I look okay?" I asked Crys, who for once, had dressed up. She wore chocolate brown pants and a white button up, quarter sleeve. She had accessorized with a simple silver chain necklace and matching bracelet and earrings. She wore brown eyeshadow, heavy liner and mascara and her hair was in bouncy curls. "You look gorgeous!" She said, before reaching into her bag and snapping a picture of me with the camera. "Thought, I'd bring this along, y'know, for when Derek Hale wraps you up in his warm, muscle-y, perfect arms."

I felt my cheeks redden and she snickered.

"Mom! Dad! About to head out!" I shouted downstairs, hauling my bag down them. My mother flitted from the kitchen to meet me at the bottom, where she scooped me up into a hug and pressed a kiss to my head. "You'll be fine. Have fun, okay?" I nodded.

"Wisteria," my father called from the den. I walked into the room and met his eyes from where he was sitting. He pulled the pipe from his mouth and said, "I had your mother place mace in the outer pocket of your purse. Use it generously if needed." I laughed, but agreed, then bent to hug him.

Once I walked back out, Crys was hugging my mom. "Take care of her, okay? She can be such a mess when she gets worked up, and I certainly don't want her to miss this chance because she's frightened." "You can count on me, Mrs. Em, I'll make sure she has a hell of a time." "Thank you, Crys." Mom said, kissing Crys's head as well.

I smiled and picked up my bag and we hopped into the car and headed out.

"Here we are," Crys said, pulling my car into the entrance of a Best Western. "The Mill Mountain Theatre is just a short walk down the road. If we leave at noon tomorrow, we should get there before a lot of girls clog up the place." I nodded, nervous again, but pushing it aside.

Crys got us checked in, and we hauled our bags up to the room on the second floor. I inhaled slowly, soaking up that hotel smell. There was a bathroom to our immediate left, then two queen size beds in the room with a television. The balcony outside was small, but it had two lounge seats.

I plopped my bags onto the bed nearest the window. Crys fiddled with the AC unit. "I like it cold at night," she said, pushing it down to sixty-two. "I know," I said, "remember that night we stayed out camping? You complained the whole night that it was too hot, so in the middle of the night, you crawled out of the tent and went to sleep in my car?"

She smacked her hand against her forehead, a smile crossing her face. "Yes, damn it, because I forgot the keys and was too lazy to come back. I was so tired that I didn't even realize until that next morning that I had slept in someone else's car. Remember the look on his face?"

We laughed together, then grabbed our purses and went to a little local bar down the road.

It was oddly relaxing in the little place, even with the smell of beer and cigarette smoke drifting throughout. Crys and I sat down in a booth in the back corner, and ordered our favorite alcoholic drinks.

Once they got brought to us, we chatted, and enjoyed laughing over old memories. We talked endlessly about middle school, Crys's first kiss and how terrible it was, high school and the completely awful date that I had been on. On and on until we were ready to leave.

"I'll meet you outside, okay? I'm going to run to the restroom." "Okay," she said, stumbling slightly, as she had had two more than I had.

I was fumbling around in my purse, looking for my travel sized mouthwash, when I collided with someone…a very TALL someone.

"I'm so sorry," I said, "I was-"

I froze, unable to form another word. I felt my stomach drop, and suddenly, those drinks hadn't been such a good idea. I felt nauseous and lightheaded.

"Hey, no problem," he said, "Are you okay?" I couldn't even nod as terror ripped through me. _Say something!_ I screamed at myself, _Don't stand and stare like an idiot!_

He gave me a childish smile. "Dude!" His friend said loudly, coming up and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, but he quieted when he saw me.

"I'm sorry miss, uh, what's your name?" "Uh, um…"

"Allow me, I'm Derek Hale. This is my friend, Kingston. I hope I didn't hurt you." "No, no," I mumbled nervously, running a hand through my hair quickly, "Um, that was my fault, I, uh, wasn't watching."

"Are you drunk?" Kingston asked me. I felt my cheeks brighten. "Kingston, that was rude." Derek chastised, "I'm sorry, he has had a few too many." Derek pushed his friend away, but it didn't seem to bother him all that much, as he began emptying the glass on the table.

I didn't bring my eyes up to meet his, for I knew that they were doing some heavy studying. "I-I, um, I should, uh, go, excuse me!"

I attempted to push past him and rush to the girls' room, but two steps in, I tripped over the slight elevation of the floor that began a ramp and busted my knees. Burning pain shot up my wrists, stinging all the way up to my shoulders. I sucked in a breath, fighting oncoming tears.

"Whoa, hey, are you alright?" Derek bent down, wrapping a strong arm around my waist and helping me up. I felt embarrassment color my cheeks. Humiliation didn't even describe this.

I tried to brush it off, but my teeth were chattering slightly from the adrenaline pulsing through my body. Tears pricked my eyes once more, and I felt a lump forming in my throat, so I cleared it.

"I'm f-fine," I stuttered. "Are you sure? That was a pretty nasty fall you just t-"

A sudden, sharp flash interrupted him. Luckily for me, his body blocked my face, but he turned to look at the group of men standing outside the bar in the window, trying to maneuver the camera around to snap a shot of me. I knew then, that they were curious to see who had Mr. Hale's attention.

I heard Derek sigh, and he turned to wave them off, and I made my escape.

Quickly, I rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I would stay in here until I rotted if that is what it took to make sure he did not see me again. I braced myself up on the sink, looking into the mirror.

I hadn't even looked presentable, and I'd just embarrassed myself in front of the very man whose posters I'd taken pride in collecting and whose movies I owned.

I wanted to die, right now.

I heard commotion outside, which must have meant some other people had spotted Derek and Kingston. I waited in the bathroom for twenty minutes until the laughter, chatter and clicking of the cameras was gone. Crys was probably having a shit fit right now.

I washed my face and used my mouthwash quickly before running out, to find the coast was clear. Crys sat on the bench on the outside of the big window, her legs crossed as she looked through her photos again.

I tucked my hair behind my ear and made my way to her.

"Did you…see any of…that?" I asked her. "You mean the hot shot and his shit-for-brains friend? The idiot was drunk off his ass, and there were tons of people taking his picture. Do you understand why I can't stand him now?"

"Can we please just go?" I asked, humiliation washing over me once more.

"Why do you look sick?" I shrugged and grabbed her arm, pulling her in the direction of the hotel. "Wait a minute, hold the phone!" She said, screeching to a halt by digging her heels into the concrete and grabbing a fistful of my jacket.

"Did you meet him? Lie to me and die, bitch!"

"Crys, please, I'll talk to you once we get to our room, I just want to soak in a hot bath, and crawl into bed and forget the mortification that just happened."

She quieted, though her look was suspicious, and walked back with me to the room. We said nothing the whole walk, and I prepared what to say to her. Silently, she reached into her pocket and retrieved the room key.

Once we were inside with the door locked, she turned, sat on the bed and looked at me with her impatient stare. I sighed.

"I "met" him." I said, using my fingers to provide quotation marks. "And?" She pushed. "I made a damn fool of myself, just like I said I would. I bashed into him, Kingston asked me if I was drunk! And when I tried to get away, I fell. Oh, and let's not forget the asshats with cameras that tried to take my picture!"

"Calm down," She said, standing and coming to put her hands on my shoulders, "it could have been so much worse, and now, when he sees you again tomorrow, he'll recognize you." "I don't want to be recognized!" I growled, "I didn't even want to come and you dragged me here! I did exactly what I said I would do!"

"And did he put down on you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "No, he…helped me. I'll admit, he was kind enough to at least not laugh." I felt defeat color my tone. I felt the crush-like feelings stirring in my chest as I remembered his arm going about my waist to help me up.

"There, better? As far as Kingston goes, fuck him. He couldn't have found his own ass with both hands and a flashlight he was so drunk. He probably was thinking he'd get lucky." She lifted my chin to meet her eyes. She was smiling.

"But I know something he doesn't, and that's that Wisteria North is nobody's take home for the night prize. Derek would be crazy not to think twice about you." "I don't exactly want to get with him, Crys, I just wanted to not embarrass myself and maybe get a good picture to hang on my wall when I got home. Now, he'll just remember me as the girl who busted her ass trying to get away from him."

She smiled wider. "I don't think so, Ria. But sleep on it, you'll feel better tomorrow."

 ****Well, she DID meet Derek Hale, and I wouldn't say it's as big of a failure as she'd think! Hope you all enjoyed, thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think so far! I love hearing feedback!**

 **Now, Savage Kill asked a couple of questions last review and here are your answers!**

 **My goal is to portray a young woman who, naturally, is timid and shy. I'm also trying to lightly explain what it's like for a person with anxiety, how they try to cope, and what they could do in a situation. Ria also is one of those people who, when around the opposite gender, their brains just shut off. I really appreciate this question, I like the thought that was put into it, thank you!**

 **As for the second question, I won't spoil too much, but Ria's pictures are going to be used for something**

 **Thank you again for your reviews and for reading my story. I am sorry for the slow uploads. As I stated before, there has been a problem in my family, and I can barely find time to write or upload. I hope everyone has a good day!****


	8. Chapter 8

I wondered if Crys would call bullshit if I made myself throw up and pretended to be sick.

Sleeping on it had not helped, in fact, it had made it worse. I had tossed and turned all night, having different nightmares of Derek making fun of me for falling, me showing up to the signing and him calling me out on camera, in front of millions of people, and them turning, pointing their fingers and laughing loudly. I could still hear the echoes in my head.

My eyes were sore and itchy from lack of sleep, and I tossed yet again to check the time on my phone. 7:45 A.M., and I'd maybe slept two, dream-free hours. If she managed to get me to go anyway, I'd look like hell.

Crys was softly snoring in her bed, unaffected by my restlessness. I heard her mumble the word "asshole", and I couldn't help but smile. Quietly, so I wouldn't disturb her, I grabbed some underwear and a big tee shirt from my open bag on the floor and crept into the bathroom.

There wasn't anything a hot shower couldn't help. I took my time, slowly shampooing my hair and rinsing the soap from my fresh, soft skin. Once I was dried off and dressed, I rubbed lotion into my arms and legs, taking time to massage it into my feet and sore knees from my fall yesterday.

Crys woke when I was brushing my teeth, her red hair wild and her eyes blinky. "What time is it?" she asked groggily. "Just after nine. We have plenty of time to eat brunch if you want." "Cool," she said, stretching.

Playing sick wouldn't get anywhere with her. I just had to accept the fact that I was going to have to go, but that didn't mean Derek would spot me. After last night, there was no way I was getting a picture beside him or an autograph, and having him touch me when helping me up had been enough to dream about for the rest of my life.

Crys stood up, looking back longingly at the bed she'd just crawled from, and grabbed clothes from her bag before pushing past me to get into the shower. By the time she was out, I was dressed in my blue jeans and lime green paisley shirt, with my hair straightened and light makeup on. I was putting my ear studs in when she came out, her hair wrapped up in a towel, to brush her teeth.

"So, Crys," I said, meeting her eyes in the mirror. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about what I said to you last night. I was angry, and on the verge of crying. Even though I didn't want to come, I'm glad to have at least had this weekend with you." She smiled.

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad too. And I'm glad that you're getting to be face-to-face with the man you've bombarded me with for years." I rolled my eyes, trying to hide the smile I felt trying to spread across my face. My heart sped up, against my will, excited at the thought of seeing him again.

Once we were finished getting ready, we left and had a wonderful breakfast at an IHOP close by.

I was smiling at something funny Crys had told me, when I just happened to glance up and spotted Kingston four booths down. I inadvertently inhaled the bite of egg I had been chewing and coughed obnoxiously. "Are you okay?" Crys asked, reaching across with my glass of water in her hand. I hurriedly sucked it down, clearing my throat of the lodged food, and hid my face with my hand. "What?" She asked, starting to turn around.

"No!" I grabbed her arm, sitting her back down. "Is he here?" "Well, Kingston is, and I don't want him to recognize me as the girl he thought to be drunk. Derek is probably here with him, and I'd rather not have a come together here."

I saw a girl race up to the table, politely holding out a pad of blank paper and a pink pen. The smile on her face was blinding and sweet, and I heard mumbles from a deeper voice coming from the side of the booth I couldn't see as a hand reached out to take her pen and paper.

After a few seconds, the pad and pen were returned to her and she gave another smile before bounding back to her table elsewhere. There to replace her almost instantly was a short man with a camera. He said something to them, then snapped a few pictures in rapid motion before leaving without another word.

I suddenly felt really bad for Derek and Kingston. They couldn't even enjoy a meal without being asked for an autograph or a picture. That had to be frustrating.

"Ria!" Crys hissed, irritated with my not paying attention. "Hmm?" "I asked you like twelve times if you were done, so are you?" My appetite had vanished with my choking, and I nodded. "Okay," she said, calm now that I was responding, and stood.

We left a tip on the table and paid for our meal before stepping outside and being blasted with a rush of freezing air. In the parking lot, next to our car, was a gorgeous, shiny, spotless black Camaro.

Carefully, so I didn't hit the car, I climbed into the driver's seat and closed the door. Crys hopped in beside me and I looked at her before movement in the rearview mirror caught my attention. It was Derek, Kingston by his side, and they were walking to our car.

I felt panic rush through me. Were they following us? Had he recognized me and wanted to talk?

I took shallow breaths, and attempted to hide my face as Crys gave me a confused look. "Derek," I murmured, pretending to look for something in my openable armrest. Crys watched them for a second, then began laughing a few seconds later.

"They got into the black car beside us. They're leaving, you can unbury your head Miss Ostrich." I wanted to be mad her for teasing me so, but I couldn't be. She was right, I was being ridiculous, and it was funny.

"We have one hour before the signing, we better go straight to the theatre, before it gets really crowded." I nodded, but really all I wanted to do was hide again.

We pulled up in the parking lot, then hid our purses and climbed out. Already, spaces were full from people with plates from all over the states there to meet Derek and Kingston. I felt my stomach roil nervously once more.

We walked through the doors, where different groups of people sat talking in multiple areas. I found at least three groups there were with the paper and television. They sat, unmoved by the buzzing excitement of the room, with their microphones in their hands or laps as they finished getting touched up for the camera.

"Let's sit up front, I see four unclaimed seats." Crys said. "No, no," I said quickly, "I do not want to be up there for everyone to see. Here," I said, pointing to two empty seats about halfway down the aisle. "No, Ria, this is for you. This is your day, and you're not going to hide the entire time. I want you to have the best we can get, and I will _not_ suffer the wrath of Emily North if I don't make it the best." "What are you talking about? My mother barely ever raises her voice, she wouldn't be mad because I didn't-" "Stop arguing. C'mon," she said, gripping my upper arm. Oh, how I wished for a bag for my head.

The hum of everyone talking was just enough to keep me calm as Crys walked me to the very front of the auditorium and pulled me to an almost empty row of seats. I sat down, trying not to let my limbs shake uncontrollably, and tried to get comfortable.

Derek's eyes skimmed over the place, trying to judge what he and Kingston were up against. His face was open and friendly, somewhat curious and a tad playful. Most importantly, he wasn't looking our way.

Kingston was getting frustrated, wrestling with the wires he was trying to hook up to a speaker, all while trying to keep them separate from those of the microphones. Derek's childish smile made my blood warm as he watched his most likely hungover friend fiddle with those aggravating cables. "Need a hand?" He asked, impish sarcasm touching his tone. "Don't you start," Kingston growled, "I just about have it, and then they come undone again!" Derek's laughter was something that my dreams were made of.

But humor aside, he stood and placed a hand on his friend's back. "Kingston, deep breath. You have a bad enough headache already, and we don't want a spoiled mood to interfere with our fans experience. They've come from all over the place just to meet us. To some of them, we're a hero, to others, a friend, or a role model. It would hurt them if you accidentally snapped at them in your irritation."

My heart was full to bursting. I felt what felt like real love wash through my veins. It was then that I also sensed Crys's eyes on me, and when I turned, I was taken aback to see what looked like true warmth on her face. "Ria, that glow looks good on you," she said without amusement. I blushed, turning my face more toward her as not to catch the attention of the men on stage. "You really do like him," she said quietly, just to me, "I knew you always had a crush, but I figured eventually it would become obsolete."

"It doesn't matter, Crys. One day, he'll be married to a model or superstar actress, and I might find someone willing to find good in me past the mess ups, and this will be the only time we ever meet. Rich people don't marry the ones who don't matter." "Don't say that. Actors, artists, writers…people are people, with likes and dislikes, and they marry 'common' folk every day. It's in the heart, not the status, Ria."

I smiled, even though I disagreed, and left it alone.

 ****So far, so good! We'll see how things go in the next chapter! Thank you for reading, and for any reviews left! Have a good day everyone!****


	9. Chapter 9

I pressed a hand into my stomach in an attempt to settle the ocean waves of sickness crashing about within. Derek Hale sat behind a small, brown wooden table on a folding chair, smiling at the person currently in front of him. Kingston had a similar, tired grin plastered on his own face, and his hand swept across a blank page, covering it with black ink.

Crys had me by the end of my shirt, keeping me in my spot and steady. She'd pulled me up here to receive what I'd hoped to get in the first place, though I was far from wanting it right now. There were five girls ahead of us, each eagerly awaiting the meeting of their beloved hero. Some were here for Derek, others for Kingston, and some for both.

Kingston had promised to sing his new single "Tell Me Everything" shortly after the signings and the pictures, and I saw some girls crying from the overwhelming experience of meeting him. I saw him bravely, kindly accept their hugs, even though I knew he had to be slightly uncomfortable. I even saw him let one girl kiss him on the cheek.

Derek was standing there suavely, posing with a thumbs up and a bright silly smile with one of his fans. The quick flash from the camera made his eyes dance, but, unfazed, he signed her white tee shirt and hugged her goodbye before turning to sign the next girl's pink, sparkly paper.

I was so busy watching him that I hadn't realized that we'd gotten closer. One girl stood between us. I cleared my head and my throat and tried to keep from trembling. _Deep breaths, Ria, it's alright._

Crys said nothing, but the grip on the bottom of my shirt loosened, and instead, I felt her warm hand slide into place in the small of my back. She leaned into me, offering silent comfort without being aggressive, unusual for Crys, but I appreciated it more than she'd ever know.

The girl in front of me went forward, and I pressed my fingers to the cool table, praying for strength. All too soon, she had disappeared, and all that was left to do was step forward. I pulled half my hair into my face and exhaled.

"Hey there, where did you…?" Derek's voice tapered off quietly. I realized at that moment that Crys had left me alone and was standing in the background, watching. Panic rushed through me, filling my veins with an unhealthy amount of adrenaline. I reluctantly met Derek's eyes, knowing that I couldn't deny that, yes, it was me again.

His smile became brighter. "Hello," he said, dropping off the edge of sugary sweetness he'd most likely used on the previous dozen girls and replacing it with a serious tone. "Hi," I got out, my voice cracking from phlegm that hadn't been there two seconds ago. I felt color rush to my cheeks.

"You were the one from last night, correct?" I nodded too fast, immediately feeling like an idiot for doing so. Wrong, wrong, wrong, everything I did was wrong!

"You never did give me your name." He said, giving a somewhat shy smile. I smiled too, but tried to push it off by gently offering him a piece of paper with a cloud design on it. He took it and scribbled out the signature I had traced with my fingers from magazines so many times I'd lost count, but didn't offer me the paper back, and I once again felt myself rock on my heels in discomfort.

"I'll give you this back on one condition," he said, and made my heart slam into my ribcage by winking. He knew fully well that he had my attention. "Meet me after the mini show, backstage. Bring your friend," he said, gesturing with a quick glance at Crys.

I heard a girl behind me gasp, and uncomfortable and suddenly very aware of the eyes on me, I panicked and rudely snatched the paper from his hand before running down the side aisle and into the bathroom.

Crys came bolting in directly behind me, startling two girls touching up their lipstick in the mirrors. She didn't apologize as she came to my side, her smile blinding. "You didn't trip." She said. "But I did act like a bumbling idiot." I said, unable to stop the smile that forced its way onto my lips.

The adrenaline left me shaky and giggly. "What did he say?"

I turned to her, suddenly serious, the giggles a distant memory as I remembered with horror what he'd asked of me. "He…he wants me to meet him backstage after Kingston sings, with you." "Well, this is good! He noticed you!" "He noticed everyone, Crys. I really hope this isn't a trick."

"Of course it isn't!" she hissed, "He likes you, obviously. Why would he invite you backstage to trick you?" "Because it doesn't make sense."

I met Crys's eyes in the mirror. She gave a light smile and patted my back.

"It's your time to shine. Brace yourself, hold your chin up and square your shoulders." I let go of the breath I didn't know I'd been holding. "He may just want to talk about the mess that was me last night and have me apologize. I could certainly see why he might think I didn't like him, I was so rude, but he scares me."

She laughed, then turned me to straighten my blouse and fluff my hair. "Confidence is key," she said, before leading me back out the door.

Kingston and Derek had finished the signing and were now prepping the stage for the show. Lights were flashing and the accompaniment music was being tested.

I snuck back to my seat, and sat on my hands, nervous once more when I felt the paper with his autograph stab my thigh in my pocket.

Darkness filled the room, and the chattering drifted to a close before the first few notes of Kingston's song began. One brilliant light came on, landing on Kingston sitting on a stool alone, microphone in hand. His smile was as bright as his spotlight. I heard mumbles behind me start up as the girls excitedly awaited his voice.

 _Darling, please come down, there's no need for tragedy._

 _You're special, you are loved, it just takes an open eye to see._

Even I had to admit that the lyrics were beautiful, paired with soft, gentle music that alone pricked your eyes with tears. I'd only heard a piece of the song before, when it had come out a couple of months ago. A girl in my Health class had been listening to it, but I'd gotten pulled back into my studies before I heard anymore.

 _I know you're all alone_

 _In this great big world,_

 _But darling, please,_

 _Tell me everything_

The girls behind me were sniffling. Were these girls that could relate to the meaning of the song? Had they once considered what this fictional girl was right now?

 _Tell me everything_

 _Yes, I want to know_

 _Tell me why your heart cries_

 _Let me help you, so it won't_

 _Don't let yourself be ashamed_

 _I am here, tell me everything_

I felt unshed tears well up in my eyes, but swallowed hard, and pushed them away. Crying was the last thing I wanted to do, though the lyrics certainly called for it. Kingston's clear, unbroken baritone voice was strong and unwavering. The girl to my left was wiping her eyes, and I felt the need to reach over and pat her shoulder.

I hadn't realized that I actually had, until she turned to me. I expected her to give me a mean look and shrug away, but to my surprise, she smiled around her tears and leaned in gently to my touch. I gave her a reassuring rub and a smile back, then replaced my hand in my lap.

The song ended then, and the whole place erupted in screams and applause. Girls shot out of their seats, giving him the standing ovation he deserved. To my knowledge, he had written the song on his own. I hoped that he'd never had to experience that with someone he loved, but I appreciated the gesture he made by saying he understood.

When the lights began coming back on, Kingston stood, smiling and waving to his adoring fans. I caught Derek's figure in my peripheral, clapping as well, but what shocked me most was that he was smiling…at me.

I shifted my eyes back, but could feel his own still on me. Once again, my nerves had me jittery.

Crys grabbed my hand. "C'mon, stage is back this way."

 ****I hope you're all enjoying the story! I certainly am enjoying writing it! Thank you all so much for the reads and to Savage Kill for the reviews!**

 **Also, the words that Kingston sang ARE my own, in fact, I've written all the song lyrics for the whole song, I just decided that it would be better to write a few than the whole thing. I would appreciate it if everyone would consider them "copyrighted". I put a lot of thought into the lyrics, and the story, and I'm happy with my work, so I thought it better safe than sorry to say so, however, if anyone would like to see the full song lyrics, I could post it as an 'extra'. Thank you all so much again for everything, have a good day lovelies!****


	10. Chapter 10

Crys stopped me from biting my nails any further. I hadn't even realized that I'd been doing so, but I was thankful that she'd stopped me. We stood before Derek's door, a plain beige thing that had his name spelled out in dramatic letters.

"Do you think he's already in there?" I asked her. "Only one way to find out!" She said, pushing me first to the door, then knocking. My stomach churned.

"Come in!" Derek's voice said.

Upon entering, I saw the layout of his temporary room. A rack of clothes to the left, a table with a mirror and chair in front of us, and a clear desk to the right. He was sitting in the chair, fervently writing out words on what appeared to be a script in front of him. But when the door came open, his eyes met mine in the glass.

His smile spread across his face once more and he swiveled around, greeting us. "Hello! Thank you for coming backstage." He said pleasantly, putting his pen down and turning the script over. "Thank _us_?" I blurted, stunned that someone like him would be happy that someone like me had invaded his personal space.

"Yes, thank _you_ ," he said, his teeth glistening in the overhead lights as his grin grew wider, "I was almost certain that you'd fled the building, what with how you seem scared of me." If only he REALLY knew.

I felt color brighten my cheeks, and my heart crashed inside my chest. I gripped the piece of paper in my pocket tighter, praying for the ability to focus, or at least not pass out. "Please," he interrupted my thoughts, "have a seat." Crys and I began to sit when he spoke again. "So, you were the girl I bumped into at the bar. Did you recover from your fall?" Genuine worry showed on his face, and it took my breath away.

I cleared my throat obnoxiously before speaking. "Yes, I did. Sore wrists and knees, but, uh, nothing else." I cringed inwardly. He beamed. "I brought you back to question you once more, without peering eyes. Please, tell me your name?"

"You're Derek Hale," I paused. "…Yes, last I checked," He couldn't help the humor that showed up in his eyes or the corner of his mouth. "Well, um, my point is…why…how…?" I could see anticipation coloring the air, but I wasn't sure how to ask him this question. I cleared my throat again, ignoring the surprise second of pain that came with Crys jabbing her index finger into my ribs.

"My point is that I'm not, really, well, important. I'm no…different from the other people you met, so…?" "Why pick you to talk to?" His small smile melted my heart.

I nodded.

He signed, scratching at the back of his neck. "You come off as…comforting. You have this homey aura about you, I noticed it when I bumped into you. That's something I haven't been around in years, and…I just wanted to see you again. You're a pleasant change from the people that I'm normally around and...damn, I am sounding so stalker-ish right now." Much to my surprise, I saw pink leaching up his neck and his eyes winking with embarrassment.

My heart thundered in my ribcage. I looked to Crys, who was bent over gathering her purse. It figured a rude way to leave the conversation, but I began to stand anyway. "No, no!" She said hurriedly, "I've got to…visit the ladies room! You two stay here and chat, I'll be back." The devilish glint in her eye said otherwise.

" _Please!"_ I begged her with my eyes. She winked then walked out.

I was all alone. With Derek Hale.

I refrained from loudly choking on air as I swallowed nothing. My hands shook, and I shoved them in my pockets. Thinking I'd do better sitting that way, I crossed my legs, and inadvertently knocked a glass with a dark beverage in it off of the small table in front of me. I facepalmed before jumping up to use my sweater as a towel. "That's not necessary," He said, coming over quickly with a roll of paper towels.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, humiliated once more. "It happens," he said, his voice just in front of my face. He surprised me by reaching over and lifting my chin to meet his eyes. I stopped breathing, freezing in my spot.

"This is a simple thing. You shouldn't feel so bad about it, it's a little soda, no biggie." His smile assured me. I shook my head, trying not to smile, but not being able to help it either.

I finally decided to go for it, and step out of my comfort zone. I needed to break free from this cage, even if for just a few seconds. I took a deep breath.

"Wisteria." I said.

Derek's hand stopped and he looked up at me, confused. "Huh?" He asked. I stopped myself before I smiled like an idiot, and replaced it with what I hoped what a serene, gentle smile. "My name." I said, "Wisteria."

He tested the word, my name, on his lips. "Wisteria," he mumbled, shaking his head slightly before finishing wiping up the soda. "Yes," I said, hoping I wasn't shaking. I played that single second in my head four times over before he spoke again.

"Well, Wisteria, I'm so glad to have met you." He spoke gently, carefully, like he was afraid he might say something wrong. "I've wanted to meet you since I saw your first appearance on that television show, when you were thirteen, and you're glad to have met _me_?" He looked up at me, his eyes clear and open, and I wondered suddenly if I'd said too much. Come to think of it, I had sounded a little stalkerish.

"I'm always glad to have met a fan, but I must say, none have stuck with me the same way." My heart clenched, and what air that had been in my lungs whooshed out. Suddenly, my nerve was gone, and I bit down hard on my bottom lip.

"You…" I cleared my throat, "You can, um, call me Ria…i-if you want to." What a stupid thing to say! Like he'd be here any longer than today, like he'd remember that name at all, like he'd-

"Are you nervous?" He broke my mental ranting. "Hmm?" I asked, realizing that I tasted the coppery bite of blood. Derek pressed one of the paper towels to my lip.

My heart stopped.

"You remind me of…someone I used to know," he said, a small smile playing on his lips. "Oh?" I asked, breathlessly. "Yeah, my sister, Laura. To someone she didn't know? Fire and ice, cold and brutal. To us? Gentle, loving…nervous." He bit his own lip, as if to stop a deep pain.

So, I reminded him of his sister. That was why I stood out. I had been so stupid to think it was anything else.

"Thanks." I said, trying to think quickly of a good reason to bail, "I had better find my friend now, she's probably looking for me. We've got to get back home." He snapped back to, his eyes finding me again after having been in the past.

"Do you… _have_ to go?" He asked. With the ball in my court, I felt my knees give way, and I stumbled back into the seat, bashing my back loudly and painfully into the chair and whiplashing my head. I heard and felt my back pop, and taking in a breath was painful. "Owww," I groaned.

"Wisteria! Are you alright?" He asked, standing over me, looking scared to touch me. I gasped when pain erupted in the right side of my ribcage when I inhaled once more. "I'm good," I got out, "I think I knocked the wind out of myself."

"Kingston!" Derek shouted, his hand holding the back of my head, "Get the Doc!" "Why, what happened?" Kingston appeared in the doorway, his shirt half untucked and his jeans hanging loosely on his hips, his hair disheveled.

"Shit, Ria!" Crys came bolting from the opposite side that I could see, pushing Kingston into the hallway and coming to my side. "What happened?" She asked Derek. "She stumbled backwards," Derek said. The pain in my ribs spread to my shoulder. I wanted to sigh in frustration. Of all the things.

"Hold on, Ria, someone is coming to help," she said. "Who are you?" Derek asked her, knowing she was my friend, but she hadn't given a name. "My name's Crys, is that really important right now?" She growled, brushing the hair from my forehead.

"Oww," I said again, quieter. "Why did you do that?" She whispered, "Everything was going perfect." "How…would you know?" I grunted, smiling at her despite the pain radiating inside my body. She grinned her know-it-all grin.

The doctor appeared suddenly, politely pushing Crys aside to assess me. When he pressed into the middle of my spine, I didn't get the chance to stop the yelp that came with the sudden sharp pain. The doctor shook his head, a feeling of sympathy on his face.

"Well," he said, "I can't be completely sure, but it looks as though you may have a bruised vertebra, perhaps a pulled muscle. It wouldn't be smart to refuse an X-ray." I wanted to bash my head into the concrete floor.

"Alright," I said, and Crys leaned down to help me up. I sucked in a breath as pain shot up my spine. "Allow me," Derek said, and gently, like I was a cloud that might disappear in his hands, he lifted me. Once against his chest, I relaxed, listening to his heartbeat, terrified that I was in his arms.

"Just you hold on, Wisteria. We're going to get you taken care of."

 ****I want to take this moment to thank all of you reading this. It means so much to me that you take time out of your days to read my updates, to follow, favorite and review.**

 **Unfortunately, this will probably be the last update for a long, LONG time. As of April 12** **th** **, I will be moving to Texas to start working two jobs. I won't have access to a computer, or time to write. I'm not sure what will happen to this story. I really hope to pick it back up some day, and I hate to have left it so terribly.**

 **I will leave it up to you guys. If you guys would rather me write out the gist of the rest of the story and upload it as one whole update telling you the characters' stories, I will. If not, I can't tell you how long a wait it will be. I'd love your feedback. I hope everyone has a fantastic day!****


	11. Author's Note: The Future of This Story

****Hello everyone! It's been SO LONG, or at least feels that way. I want to apologize right off for** _ **In The Blink Of An Eye**_ **, and the way I ended it off. Unfortunately, the feeling I had for the story has been lost. I was away from it for so long, and for a long time, did not even ponder things to write about. I let you all down for that, and I'm sorry.**

 **There will be a new story very, VERY soon. I'm not going to ask any of you to read it, but it's a heads up IF you might like to check it out. This story will feature someone ELSE from Teen Wolf…a very loveable Someone. (No, it isn't Stiles!) ;)**

 **Life got in the way of this story unfortunately. I'm not sorry I had the experiences that I had, but I hate that this story got sacrificed as a result. If I find that I can have the words, one day I might could finish this story, so I will not be labeling this as complete. I won't release information that I had beforehand, and I won't get rid of it. I just don't have the feel for this story right now. I hope you can all forgive me for that.**

 **I hope that you've all had wonderful weeks and that your Mother's Day was fabulous, whether you could celebrate it yourself or just for your mother! Keep an eye out for my upcoming fanfic if you like, this one will be very different! Stay cool lovelies!****


End file.
